


You Raise Me Up

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi decides to have Mikasa carry him on his shoulders in order to punish her for being taller than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Raise Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fic request response!

"You... want me to what?" Mikasa asked, furrowing her brow and tilting her head.

"Did I stutter?" Levi asked, crossing his arms in an attempt to look more menacing. "I want you to carry me on your shoulders. While your stomach and arm muscles are well developed, and your leg muscles aren’t exactly weak, your shoulders could use some work. This way, I can work with you and keep an eye on the other trainees.” Well, that's the reason he gave her at least.

The stare-down that followed lasted a full minute. There was eyebrow raising, glaring, and even some shadows rolling from the two of them before Mikasa let out something between a sigh and a groan, turning her back to him and bending so that her shoulders were low enough for him to straddle.

Levi smiled smugly, glad she was turned away so she couldn't see his grin, even if it was replaced by a scowl moments later when he heard Hanji's laughing at the sight. Mikasa looped her arms over the juncture of his ankles and shins making sure she had a good hold of him before standing back up to her full height.

Levi's disdain was replaced by childlike awe as soon as Mikasa stood. He was now up high enough to touch the blossoms of the pear tree to their left. Reaching over, he brushed his fingers against the soft flowers. Each bloom was simply perfect and a stainless white color.

"Heichou," Mikasa grunted from below. "Where do you want me to take you?" 

When she got no answer, she tried again, "Corporal Levi?" Again she got no answer. 

Glancing upwards she saw Levi with more emotion on his face than she'd seen all the other times put together. How silly, she thought with a smile, the man had spent a great deal of his life whisking through trees for a living, but the second he got close to a pear blossom he turned into a four year old. Even so, she shuffled a little closer to the tree for his benefit.

Levi wished he could stay on Mikasa's shoulders forever. With wind in his hair and his fingers running through hers, he felt taller than ever before.


End file.
